The Mile High Club
by SemiAdorable
Summary: Piper joins the mile high club with a mysterious dark haired woman. Oh, and just for the record, she's not gay. AU, Vauseman! WARNING: Contains smut!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Smut!

A/N: Also, If anyone read my fic Criminal, I am sorry to say that I had to delete it because of copyright rules. However I have written this Vauseman smut, updated The Box and Stone Cold Voices, and have two other one-shots planned. Yay!

* * *

I sit in the airport nervously waiting for my time to board. God, I hate flying, but since Paris is over seas, I can't just drive there. I am going on a vacation there with my friend Polly and her husband Pete. However they flew out yesterday so they could have a day alone, in the city of love. I will be joining them in the hotel tonight. I mentally curse Polly. If she didn't have a big dream of having a day of romance in the city, I wouldn't be in this situation. I definitely wasn't going to be in that hotel room while they were going at it. I sigh when I hear my flight called for boarding. I stand up with my boarding pass and walk to the line.

Seat F1, that is the seat I am assigned. I really hope that someone quiet is going to be in F2. I really don't want to deal with anyone during this flight. I walk through the plane finding my seat quickly, and throwing my carry on in the over head compartment. I sit in my seat, which is unfortunately right next to the window. I go ahead and pull down the shade, so I don't have to see how high up we are. I lean my head back and close my eyes, breathing deeply to try and calm my nerves. I feel someone sit in the seat next me, cursing under their breath when they have to stand back up because they forgot to put their bag in the compartment with mine. It sounded like a woman's voice, but I'm not sure. I turn my head and open my eyes to peek at the person. It is a woman. A very good looking one at that.

This woman is tall, with black hair, secretary glasses, and a smoking body. My eyes trail down her body and pause on the cleavage her black shirt is showing. Hearing her clear her throat, my eyes snap back to her face. She lifts an eyebrow at me, smirking. I feel a blush spread through my cheeks at being caught. I have to admit. I consider myself bi-curious. I have never been with a woman, but I can't say I haven't thought about it, a lot.

The dark haired women sits back down next to me, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. "Hi, my name is Alex." This woman, or Alex, says. She has a husky voice that sends heat straight to my core. "Piper." I introduce myself. She smiles at me, her eyes gleaming. "So Piper, do you always stare at girls tits, or should I feel special?" She teases while smirking. I blush again and turn my head away from her. "I wasn't staring." I mumble, still not facing her. "I smell bullshit." She sing-songs. I turn to face her, seeing a playful smile on her lips.

"Oh my god. I looked at you for like, a second!" I exclaim, feeling embarrassed.

"Ooooo, so defensive! Don't worry, girls stare at my tits all the time. They can't help it." There's that smirk again. I don't know whether I want to slap her, or kiss her.

"Conceded much?" I ask. She raises her hand in a 'little bit' gesture. I shake my head at her in disbelief. Suddenly, the plane starts to move and I squeeze my eyes shut, gripping on to the arm rests so tight that my knuckles go white. I feel my stomach twisting as the plane raises off the ground. "Hey, you okay kid?" Alex asks. I want to tell her that she's probably only a couple years older than me, but I can't say anything with these nerves. I simply shake my head. "Scared of flying?" She guesses. I nod my head, my eyes still shut. I feel my ears pop as our altitude gets higher and higher. "Okay, umm just talk to me. Take your mind off of it." She suggests. "Why are you flying to Paris alone?" Part of me wants to tell her to shut up, that I don't want to talk. However, I know she is trying to help so I go along with it. "Meeting my friends for a vacation." I say through gritted teeth. "Oh, cool. It's really nice there. I have an apartment with a view of the Eiffel Tower. I love it." She tells me. She must have money. "Where are you from?" She continues questioning. "Connecticut." I inform her. "Boring." She comments. "Does your family know you're gay?" My eyes snap open to look at her. She's serious. "I'm not gay." I tell her. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. Bi then." She tries again. "I'm not bi either. God, why do you think I like girls?" She raises her eyebrow at me. "I caught you gawking over my tits remember?" I sigh and run my hands down my face. All nervousness replaces by frustration for this girl. "I wasn't gawking. I glanced!" I try to explain. There's no way that I was going to admit that I was gawking. "So you don't like girls?" She asks. "No. I don't." I tell her trying to convince her.

I lay my head back on the seat and sigh. Suddenly I feel a hand on my leg, near my knee. I ignore her. Maybe if she doesn't get a reaction from me, she will give up. Her fingers trail slowly up and down my outer thigh. I feel her touch burning on my bare skin. Damn me for wearing a skirt today. Her hands moves towards my inner thigh and I try to control my breathing. Don't give in. Don't give in. I chant in my head. Her free hand reaches up and moves my hair over my shoulder. Then I feel full, red lips, kissing my neck softly. My breathing picks up quite a bit at the treatment this girl is giving me. Her lips find my pulse point and sucks at it gently. I mentally curse myself for the tiny whimper that makes it way out of my throat. I feel Alex's lips turn into a smirk when she hears it. Her tongue darts out and licks at the spot the was just sucking at. Her hand trails closer and closer to my core and I bite my lip harshly. "Still not into women, kid?" She husks, her breath hitting the skin she just licked, giving it goose bumps. "Shut up." I breathe out. She chuckles softly at me. "If you're not I could easily stop." She teases. She bites at the skin of my neck before pulling away from my neck and looking at me. "So, what will it be?" She inquires. I look into her green eyes that are clouded with lust and subconsciously lick my lips. I grab her head and crash my lips into hers. Immediately her hands tangle in my hair and her tongue finds it's way into my mouth. I moan softly and she pulls back, unbuckling my seatbelt and hers, grabs my hand, and pulls me down the aisle, to the small bathroom. She pushes me in and turns around to lock the door. The second she turns around, her lips are back on mine, and I am pressed against the small sink against the wall. She feverishly kisses me. She forces her tongue in my mouth again, while running her hands up my shirt, running them over my hips. My hands tangle in her hair, pulling her head as close to mine as I can. She tugs on my shirt and I break the kiss to let her pull it over my head. My bra follows with a quick flick of her fingers. She kisses me again as her hands find my breasts. I moan into her mouth as she tweaks a hard nipple. I run my hands down her body before grabbing her shirt and forcing it over her head. I lick my lips as I look at her breasts spilling out of her bra. "Told you, you liked my tits." She says smugly before reaching back and unfastening her bra. As it falls away from her body and falls onto the floor, I crash my lips back to hers and reach up to cup her breasts. I feel the weight of them in my hands before running my thumbs over the nipples. I feel her jerk slightly and I smile.

Alex breaks our kiss and starts to trail kisses down my jaw line to my neck. Once there she finds my pulse point again and starts to suck. I tilt my head back to give her some room and moan quietly. In the back of my mind it registers that I'm going to have a hickey to explain to Polly but that thought doesn't stay in my head long because Alex starts trailing wet kisses lower down my neck, to my collarbone. She nips there lightly before grabbing my hips and lifting me onto the sink. Once I'm there she returns to my chest and starts to lick down to my breasts. She licks one of my hard nipples then blows on it, making me whimper and grab her head, trying to push her closer. She complies and leans forward taking my left nipple into her mouth and sucking at it. My back arches slightly and I lean my head back against the mirror. My grip tightens in her hair and she sucks, flicking her tongue over my nipple occasionally. She lets my nipple out of her mouth with a small pop, before moving her mouth over to the next one, giving it the same treatment. I feel hot all over and I am sure my underwear are ruined. I start to squirm as I get impatient. I grab her head and try to push her lower. Her mouth leaves my chest and she looks up at me, quirking an eyebrow. "Impatient are we?" She teases. Quickly afterwards, she starts to kiss her way down my abdomen, dipping her tongue in my belly button quickly. When she gets to my waist line she looks up at me, silently asking for permission, when I nod she slowly pulls my skirt and panties down my legs, having me step out of them. She drops to her knees and starts kissing and nipping at my inner thighs, slowly parting my legs with her hands. "Has anyone ever gone down on you, Piper?" Alex asks looking up at me. I shake my head and she grins. "Hmmm, this will be fun." She whispers while leaning forward and parting my lower lips with her tongue, making my head fall back against the mirror. "You're so wet, kid. You taste good too." She husks before diving back in and flicking her tongue over my clit. I cry out sharply reaching down to tangle my hands in her hair. She pulls away from me, making me whimper, and looks up at me. "You have to be quiet. If you aren't they will kick us out, then I won't be able to make you cum. And I really want to make you cum." She says leaning back in and wrapping her lips around my clit, sucking harshly. My fist flys up to my mouth, muffling a loud moan. My back stays arched as she repeatedly switches between flicking my clit with her tongue and sucking on it. I feel my stomach muscles tighten, warning me of my upcoming orgasm. I moan constantly into my hand, overcome with pleasure. Alex grabs onto one of my legs and raises it to rest on her shoulder. Suddenly I gasp as two fingers make their way into me, thrusting quickly in and out. My eyes slam shut and I bite down on my hand to keep quiet. Her fingers move smoothly in and out. I have never felt so good, and I know that I'm close.

"Alex, harder please." I gasp out. She complies, thrusting harder and faster into me, while sucking and nibbling on my clit. "Fuck, I'm so close." I cry out. Alex redoubles her efforts, thrusting as fast as she can, curling her fingers to hit that spot inside of me that makes my vision black. I bring both of my hands up to cover my mouth feeling my walls start to tighten around Alex's fingers. Alex reaches up and grabs both of my hands with one of hers, pinning them firmly to my stomach. "Alex, I can't be quiet." I tell her, needing my hands to muffle my moans. Alex ignores me and keeps thrusting into me at the same pace. "Fuck." I moan realizing that Alex isn't going to let go. I try to keep from moaning loudly, but with the way Alex is flicking her tongue, it is impossible. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh, I'm cumming." I cry out. "Alex!" I yell as I finally reach and fall off the edge of my climax. My body shakes as I cry out. Alex still between my legs licking away all the cum that I am producing. Finally I go still before collapsing into the mirror behind me. Alex makes her way up my quivering body before reaching my lips and kissing them. I moan quietly at the taste of myself on Alex's lips and tongue.

Suddenly there is a bang on the door. "There are people waiting to use the bathroom. You two need to get out of there now." We hear the stewardess yell through the door. I curse as I pick up my clothes off the floor putting them on quickly, Alex doing the same. I try to tame my hair in the mirror, attempting to not look as thoroughly fucked as I was. Once my hair is adjusted I examine myself in the mirror. My lips are swollen, my face is red, my eyes are dark, and there is a hickey on my neck that my hair will not hide. I'm going to look fucked no matter what. I finally turn towards Alex and gesture for her to open the door. She grins and does, grabbing my hand as we walk out. We immediately hear a few men wolf-whistle at us, making me blush and Alex laugh. Other people glare as us with looks of pure disgust. I sit back down in my seat, look over at Alex, and laugh a little.

Before we get off the plane Alex slips me a piece of paper. Once I am in the car with Polly and Pete, I open it up to see what it says.

_Piper,_

_Call me if you ever want to scream like that again ;)_

_-Alex_

Attached was her phone number. I grin and put the paper in my back pocket. I will definitely be calling.

"So Piper, are you going to explain the hickey on your neck? Or the red lipstick smeared there?"

* * *

A/N: Welp, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. If I get a lot of reviews on this, I will possibly make a sequel to this, about Alex and Piper meeting up in Paris. So, Ya know, It's up to you all!


	2. SEQUEL

A/N: Hey guys! I wrote the sequel to this! It's called What Happens In Paris. Go check it out! I hope you like it!


End file.
